


Feelings come and go.

by Anime_Yaoi_Couples



Series: Changed by love. [2]
Category: Naruto, narusasu - Fandom, sasukexnaruto - Fandom, sasunaru - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, Yaoi, boylove, hardyaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Yaoi_Couples/pseuds/Anime_Yaoi_Couples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto moves to a new town away from his previous friends, he enrolls in a new school just a day before prom. With his habit of wanting to have sexual relations with every guy he thinks is cute or attractive for the sake of self pleasure - he meets a boy named Sasuke who will change him in a way he didn't think he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings come and go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for 150 reads In just a few days! more than anything else I've posted. (which makes me feel sad lol..) So here's part 2. This ones a little more love story development then random meet fucks so, hopefully its just as enjoyed.  
> Also it's a little shorter my bad, I winged it whereas part 1 was planned and thought out. 
> 
> Generic notes:  
> \- Very explicit sex scenes.  
> \- Sasunaru.  
> \- No idea if this will be ongoing.  
> \- I'm writing this because there needs to be more hardcore sasunaru in the world.  
> \- written in "narration".  
> \- Naturally - It changes the actual backstory of the characters from naruto... It is a fanfic after all...  
> \- Literally the other characters from naruto besides his friends, (elders, teachers, etc.) are just put in for the sake of me being too lazy to make this original lol.. I.E "Mrs. Kurenai"  
> \- Bashing language, But don't worry it'll play out.

It's been two weeks since Sasuke and I had that interaction In the men's bathroom, and well... I think he's been avoiding me.  
I mean there's hardly a reason for me to care, I'm with guys all the time. But he's been in my head ever since he said he was a virgin.  
A blowjob isn't really "sex" and a lot of people don't even consider it as that either, but If he was saving himself or something I could see why he would be acting like this.

Should I get him something? ... No that's lame, and besides I never gotten any of the other guys anything. There's no point in being that generous, especially if he is avoiding me...  
Ugh whatever, I'll just move on with my life, dwelling on this is pointless I'll be moving in a few months anyways. I might as well keep going to school to see if he's willing to confront me, I doubt it though.

I head over to the school and take the regular classes - boring as always - But I still can't stop myself from worrying if Sasuke will show up or not, I mean he probably will right?  
He wouldn't go and switch schools or something would he? I haven't seen him around in the last two weeks, does he even go here anymore?  
Damn it why am I so worried about this?!

I guess I have no other choice but to listen to music to calm my thoughts for the time being. If he's not in the cafeteria later today then I'll just go home, I really can't believe I've wasted 2 weeks going to this school all day when I'm technically already on my senior year. I just want to relax and prepare for the next move.. If Sasuke isn't man enough to even enter the same room as me then whatever.

(Time passes to lunch, Naruto waits for the majority of the time in the cafeteria and a conversation strikes up.)

Random kids:  
"Have you noticed that Sasuke hasn't been around for the last few weeks?

Yeah, I mean he's Mr. Popular did something happen? 

People are saying it's that Naruto kid, he seemed to not be able to stand him, maybe he changed schools to get away from him.

Maybe you're right."

... Great so I guess I did scare him away from this school, well whatever. I can't be bothered with an In the closet kid anyway, they're no fun.  
I'm going to just get out of here then, that's really a dick move on his part though. 

Storming out while looking down I didn't notice I was about to run into someone.  
Guess who it was.

"Could you watch where the hell you're going I'm kinda in a ticked off mood right now" I said while picking myself off the ground and brushing myself off.

"... You were the one looking down..." 

My heart stopped for a split second, I was suddenly shocked to hear that voice.

"S-Sasuke??" I said looking up.

Sasuke: "Were you expecting someone else to run into you and knock you down? Because I can go..."

What is this feeling that's coming over me? Seeing his face is overwhelming me with a weird feeling of joy, did I actually.... miss him?

Naruto: "W-Where have you been I haven't seen you around school..."

Sasuke: "I didn't know I was suppose to inform you that I had to miss school."

Naruto: "What's with the attitude, you're starting to make me want to smack you."

Sasuke "*Sigh* I'm sorry... It's just that I've been having to deal with a lot, but if you've been looking for me I'd assume you needed to tell me something..."

Naruto: "Um... Not really no..."  
What the hell is wrong with me? I went from annoyed to feeling all weird again...

Sasuke: "Well then I have to go collect my missed homework, I'll see you around."

 

... His voice, the smell of him passing by me right now, why are these feelings erupting... my face turned bright red, I couldn't think for that moment. All I wanted to do was one thing....

Naruto: "Sasuke... wait..."  
I said while grabbing his hand.  
Sasuke: "What is it?"  
Naruto: "....." 

I turned to him with my face still red, as soon as he saw he started blushing too.  
Naruto: "Kiss me..."

after a few seconds of hesitation he leaned in and kissed me, after we pulled away, I grabbed his shirt and laid my head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around me...

You really are something else Sasuke....


End file.
